Rosal
by Alface
Summary: Alfred F. Jones é apenas um jovem que tenta aproveitar o máximo que a tecnologia tem para oferecer. Uma vida diária mais facilitada, entreterimentos de ponta e outras facilidades que só poderia ter morando em sua amada Lua, uma das grandes Três Regiões Habitáveis. Mas uma inesperada mudança para a Terra traz consigo a mudança de sua rotina e costumes tecnológicos, assim como divers


Olá pessoal!  
Essa história foi escrita em conjunto com a autora Mayumi Sato, portanto os primeiros parágrafos da história foram escritos por ela, enquanto a continuação da história por mim. Para ficar mais fácil reconhecer quando houver esta mudança de autor, a partir do momento que minha escrita se inicia haverá a primeira letra em negrito, e a partir daí até o fim da história são de minha autoria.

Vocês irão perceber que ela é um pouco diferente do que estou acostumada a escrever, mas espero que ainda assim aproveitem bastante! E não esqueçam de deixar reviews!

* * *

Se tivesse que resumir minhas opiniões sobre as Três Grandes Regiões Habitáveis, eu diria que Marte era um bom lugar para negócios, a Lua era simplesmente o local mais incrível da galáxia e a Terra, definitivamente, era o mais chato. A minha avó costumava me falar do quanto ela sonhava ir para o planeta-mãe por ter escutado todos os tipos de estórias fantásticas da avó dela que havia crescido por lá, mas eu nunca fui influenciado por ela, sabem? Isso ou acabei sendo influenciado negativamente, tendo em conta que não importando o quanto a mídia insistisse em retratar a Terra como um paraíso ideal e fazer filmes românticos em que a protagonista fosse uma terráquea que acabava por fazer o "grande sacrifício" de mudar-se para a Lua para ficar com seu amado lunista, eu não conseguia deixar de pensar que um planeta em que há regras controlando até a forma como você constrói sua casa e no qual não há praticamente nenhuma tecnologia – eles ainda usavam coisas do século 21! Aquilo era tão "idade do plástico"! – somente podia ser um antro de esquisitos. Um monótono e desconfortável antro de esquisitos.

Eu, Alfred F. Jones, não queria nada com a Terra aos meus vinte e um anos, e achava meio engraçado ver o quanto meus antigos colegas de faculdade eram desesperados para conseguirem reunir dinheiro o suficiente para conseguirem um visto de mudança para "o local mais belo contemplado pelo homem", quando eles já se encontravam no melhor lugar do universo... Eles não conseguiam realizar que cada parte da arquitetura da Lua havia sido projetada por gênios.

GÊNIOS.

Eu gostava das pílulas de refeição instantânea, das corridas de veículos antigravitacionais que assistia com amigos aos sábados, da enorme quantidade de jogos de videogame disponibilizados ali que permitiam o mergulho de nossos cinco sentidos em dimensões muito diferentes das nossas, dos mascotes robóticos que todos adotavam por não ser permitido a criação de animais de verdade fora da Terra, do meu quarto com a minha confortável cama de material gelatinoso azul com temperatura ajustável e das diversas opções gráficas que o controle geral fornecia para mudar a aparência das paredes da minha casa quando eu quisesse... Enfim, eu amava aquele local!

No entanto, eu não pude permanecer nele por toda a minha vida, pois eu não estava conseguindo um emprego ali. Ei. Não foi por culpa minha... Um herói não pode evitar sempre as coisas ruins que acontecem com ele. A razão pela qual eu estava desempregado há meses seria porque a minha profissão era aquela que possuía a maior concorrência na Lua.

Eu era um técnico de reparos.

Vocês fazem ideia de quantos técnicos de reparos existem na minha Região Habitável? Para ter uma noção, existe uma piada lunar que diz que se você procurar bem nos cantos da sua casa é capaz de haver um ou dois técnicos de reparos amontoados nela. Nós somos comuns assim.

Como técnicos de reparos são imprescindíveis onde cada construção é repleta de recursos tecnológicos, muitos caem na bobagem de acreditar que nunca faltará um emprego a eles, caso se tornem técnicos. Grande erro.

Enfim, por conta de uma má escolha profissional, eu acabei tendo que arranjar um emprego na região 3168 da Terra, uma área quase completamente rural como todas as regiões da Terra desde a decisão interplanetária de 2350 de que o planeta inteiro se tornaria uma APA, e lidar com um lugar bonito, mas estranho e antiquado, e com um chefe antiquado e terrivelmente mal-humorado que não parecia nada feliz em trabalhar com um "maldito novato da Lua", como ele carinhosamente se referia a mim. **E**u simplesmente não consigo entender como alguém pode sequer sobreviver sem tomar conhecimento das maravilhosas tecnologias que possuíamos na Lua. Das diversas vezes nas quais tentei achar soluções relativamente simples para alguns de meus trabalhos como reparador, fui repreendido pelo meu chefe. Porque é tudo tão injusto?!

– Jones... – parecendo que ia explodir a qualquer momento, ele massageava sua testa enquanto falava lentamente – Eu já estou cansado de suas gracinhas garoto. Quantas vezes preciso te falar para não utilizar dessas malditas tecnologias lunares por aqui?

Nada respondi, apenas permiti que um pequeno bico de formasse em meus lábios. Como ele poderia não entender que cortar madeira com uma serra tradicional era totalmente primitivo e desnecessário? Apenas tentei ser mais rápido ao utilizar uma serra à laser. Ok, talvez tenha sido minha culpa por não ter regulado a gravidade no aparelho assim que cheguei à Terra, e o laser se propagou um pouco mais do que deveria e furou uns 3 canos de água diferentes... mas era totalmente injusto vetar todos meus aparelhos de tecnologia claramente avançada por conta de um incidente destes!

– Eu estou te dando um ultimato, garoto. Juro que se ouvir de algum cliente mais uma de suas façanhas com essa maldita tecnologia, você estará demitido! Me ouviu bem?!

Concordei com minha cabeça, embora não estivesse de acordo com esta ideia, mas afinal, eu precisava do meu emprego!

– Ótimo... não podemos perder mais tempo então vou te repassar seu próximo trabalho. Será em uma fazenda, é um pouco longe daqui, mas é perfeita para você. Totalmente ausente de qualquer tecnologia! – Podia sentir uma grande satisfação em sua voz ao dizer aquelas palavras. Meu sofrimento o divertia por acaso? – E este aqui é um cliente nosso há anos, espero que não manche o nome da empresa. E não tente enganá-lo porque acredite, este é o único homem da face deste planeta que odeia mais essa maldita tecnologia lunista do que eu.

Perfeito. Estava cercado por loucos! Como poderia haver tantas pessoas com mentes tão fechadas em um só lugar?! Peguei o endereço do meu cliente caipira e me retirei da sala, preparando meus equipamentos e roupas para a longa viagem. Precisei deixar boa parte dos meus equipamentos na sede da empresa, ou então seria despedido na hora.

Foram treze horas na estrada, alternadas entre um ônibus, um caminhão e, por fim, uma pequena carona em uma carroça que cheirava a esterco. Quando finalmente cheguei a meu destino, minha bunda doía tanto que eu só conseguia pensar em uma boa noite de sono em uma confortável cama a exatos 28ºC. Estava escuro, frio e barulhento, e senti um forte calafrio me transpassar a espinha. Poderia ter algum animal selvagem à espreita? Ou pior, algum fantasma ou vampiro sanguinário que estivesse apenas me observando, esperando o momento certo para atac-

– Por quanto tempo mais você vai ficar parado aí?

Dei um pequeno grito, me virando em direção àquela voz desconhecida. É-É claro que não estava com medo, apenas queria saber qual inimigo estava prestes a enfrentar!

Mas dei de cara com um homem baixinho, de cabelos loiros e engrenhados que me olhava com uma raiva e cansaço fulminantes. E suas sobrancelhas eram tão grandes que simplesmente não conseguia parar de encará-las.

– Você é o técnico novo, não é? – encarei-o de cima a baixo e concordei com a cabeça, ainda sem conseguir proferir nenhuma palavra – Não sabia que era política da empresa mandar funcionários com tantas horas de atraso. Vamos, entre.

Adentrei na pequena casa onde a porta soltou um grande rangido ao ser aberta. Não havia reparado antes, mas o pequeno homem carregava uma lamparina em sua mão, e assim que adentramos na casa ele a utilizou para acender outra e me entregar. Com uma fonte de luz em minhas mãos, fui capaz de utilizá-la para observar melhor o local.

As paredes do pequeno casebre eram feitas de uma madeira que exalava um forte cheiro de mofo. Rapidamente tratei de afastar a lamparina da parede com medo de botar fogo naquele lugar. Pude observar também que era apenas um grande cômodo que servia tanto como cozinha, sala, guardar entulhos e o que mais coubesse ali. Havia mais três portas, onde deduzi ser o quarto daquele sobrancelhudo e um banheiro. Mas para minha surpresa, nós cruzamos a casa e saímos pela terceira porta, onde andamos mais um pouco ao ar livre e logo depois chegamos a um curral.

– Qual o seu nome, garoto?

Senti novamente um calafrio me tomar e desejei que aquele cara parasse de falar tão de repente com uma voz tão assustadora.

– Alfred F. Jones. E o senhor é...?

– Segure para mim então, Alfred.

Ignorando totalmente minha pergunta, ele me entregou sua lamparina enquanto empurrava o grande portão que dava entrada ao curral. O local era coberto de feno, gigantes e inacabáveis montes de feno. Em um canto havia várias ferramentas da fazenda (nas quais, se me permite acrescentar, eram totalmente primitivas) e do outro, é claro, cavalos. Pelo que pude ver da escuridão, havia uns seis deles.

– Certo. Pode deixar seus materiais aí em algum canto e amanhã logo cedo você já pode começar seu trabalho. – ele pegou de volta sua lamparina e notei em sua voz um forte sotaque engraçado, mas tratei de segurar minha risada – Acomode-se aí mesmo e nos vemos amanhã pela manhã.

Ainda processando o que me foi dito, virei-me incrédulo para aquele homem. Onde estava minha cama? E meu jantar? Ou sequer onde eu poderia mijar, estava completamente apertado!

– V-Você ta dizendo que eu vou dormir aqui? Mas eu não vejo nenhuma cama. – ele me olhou como se não acreditasse no que eu estivesse dizendo, mas não me deixei vacilar por aquilo – Não tem nadinha para comer também? Estou faminto.

– Permita-me explicar-lhe algumas coisas, garoto. – Pude sentir uma pontada de ironia em sua voz, como se estivesse explicando algo óbvio a uma criança – Por aqui você come o que você prepara. Há um galinheiro a poucos metros deste curral e madeira o suficiente por aí para você cozinhá-la. E sua cama está bem ali – fez apenas um gesto com a cabeça para indicar o monte de feno no canto do curral – Se reclamar demais, creio que ainda há espaço no chiqueiro para mais um pirralho insolente.

Abri a boca para dizer algo, mas nada disse. Pense em seu emprego Alfred, seu emprego! Você saiu do maior paraíso da galáxia para este planeta primitivo e sem graça, tudo por conta de um bendito emprego. Não era hora de pô-lo em jogo. Refreando minha raiva, fiz apenas um pequeno bico, virando meu rosto para o lado. Quem esse cara pensa que era?!

Ele já caminhava para fora do curral, então tratei de me adiantar e perguntar algo enquanto tinha a chance.

– Er... Ao menos posso entrar e usar o banheiro? – Ele se virou e me encarou, sem nenhuma expressão – Eu sinto que vou explodir depois de todas aquelas horas de viagem...

Com um sorriso de canto quase imperceptível, sua voz se tornou calma e falsamente prestativa.

– Há muitas árvores pela fazenda, sinta-se à vontade para usá-las. – E antes que fechasse a porta para se retirar, ainda acrescentou com uma risada – Apenas cuidado ao se agachar, a picada das formigas daqui doem por dias. A marca ficaria pelo resto de sua vida se sua bunda for tão branca quanto o resto de seu corpo.

Era isso. Apenas encarei o portão se fechando enquanto em minha mente eu utilizava minha serra à laiser naquele velho metido a esperto. Sentei-me sobre o feno, apoiando minhas mãos em minha testa, bufando. Eu só queria ir para casa.

Ouvi então um relincho. O último cavalo da fileira, um preto com manchas brancas, me encarava, esperançoso. Retribuí o olhar, tentando me recordar das informações que li sobre cavalos. Eles eram muito diferentes do que imaginei.

– Não tenho uma cenoura aqui, amigo. – Como se pudesse me compreender, ele soltou um relincho triste – É, eu sei. Também estou faminto.

E de repente senti paz. Não estava feliz, é claro, muito menos satisfeito com minha situação atual, mas ao menos a presença de outro ser vivo me deixava bem menos assustado, quero dizer, aflito. Soltei um suspiro cansado, tentando me recordar se havia trago algum cobertor elétrico ou uma lareira elétrica portátil. Mas um barulho de algo caindo seguido por um cheiro horrível me retirou de meus desvaneios. Sentei-me assustando, tentando entender de onde veio aquele barulho e encarei o cavalo preto, que novamente me retribuiu o olhar.

– Ahh! Qual é!

–-

Acordei assustado. Um breu ainda se estendia pelo céu e também por cima de mim, onde rapidamente percebi que estava coberto de feno. Levantei-me em um pulo, para dar de cara com o autor daquela façanha.

– Acorde. O dia já amanheceu. – Entregou-me o ancinho que antes estava utilizando para jogar o feno em cima de mim – Há muito serviço para você hoje, espero que tenha dormido bem.

– Você ta brincando? Eu não sei que barulho é aquele, mas ficou a noite toda me importunando! – Deixei escapar minha frustração, enquanto massageava minhas costas – E ainda por cima dormir em cima desse troço é bem desconfortável. E além do mais–

– O nome do barulho se chama _cigarras_. E qualquer ser humano normal acharia mais fácil cair no sono com este barulho do que aquelas luzes e buzinas nojentas da cidade. – ele fez uma careta, como se estivesse com nojo de algo – Agora se concentre no seu trabalho. Siga-me.

Segurei aquele acessório primitivo, logo o tacando de lado e bufando em raiva. Acordar logo pela manhã coberto de palha até pelo cabelo, quem nunca quis começar o dia desta forma? Ouvi minha barriga roncar, já prevendo que, novamente, ele não me alimentaria.

Adentramos no casebre, eu ainda bocejando bastante e ele com aquela cara irritante de que já tinha acordado e tomado um delicioso café à horas. Observei que ainda estava difícil de enxergar o que havia dentro da casa.

– Que horas são? – Não fui sequer liberado para levar meu computador de pulso, e perder a noção do tempo e do mundo real já estava me enlouquecendo – Ainda está escuro para caramba lá fora.

– São quase cinco e meia. Você já dormiu o bastante. – De maneira curta e grossa, ele apontou para a lâmpada presa ao teto da casa – Parou de funcionar a alguns dias. Verifiquei a fiação várias vezes, mas não consigo encontrar o problema.

– Espera, eu sou um técnico de reparos, não um eletricista! – Ele me encarou, seco, e senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha – Não há nada mais sólido para eu reparar? Se quiser um palpite, as paredes dessa casa parecem que vão cair a qualquer momento.

– Não estou perguntando se é um eletricista ou não. Consegue arrumar isso aí? Se não, pode ir embora, preciso de alguém realmente capacitado. – Fiz uma careta ao ouvir aquele comentário, mas lentamente assenti com a cabeça. Não era especializado nessa forma primitiva de energia, mas acho que poderia arriscar – Ótimo. Há uma escada no curral e uma chave de ferramentas ali no canto da sala. Caso precise de mim, estarei na horta.

– Mas... E o café da manhã?

Ele me encarou, sem expressão, por alguns segundos, e logo depois se retirou da casa.

Mais uma refeição perdida.

Ignorei meu estômago roncando e evitei pensar nas pílulas de refeição instantânea. Porque não trouxe algumas escondidas em meu bolso!? Suspirei. O melhor seria resolver aquilo logo para ir embora o mais rápido possível.

Quem aquele cara pensa que é? Bom, ele não parece ser muuuito velho, mas com certeza age como um! Com o cenho franzido daquele jeito... Será possível que alguém nasça com uma expressão assim? E aquelas roupas estranhas? Ok que suas roupas são bem surradas, como esperado de um fazendeiro, mas porque aquelas mangas longas para alguém que vai trabalhar na terra?!

Tenho quase certeza de que se alguém estivesse por perto poderia me ouvir resmungar enquanto observava a fiação daquele local. Fui até a caixa de energia*, observando muito bem quais interruptores estavam ligados ou não.

– Talvez se ele não fosse tão chato, não estivesse sozinho nessa fazenda imensa. – murmurei, enquanto tateava os fios soltos daquele local, tentando encontrar o que representasse o condutor de energia elétrica da casa – Será que os netos viram o quão chato el quanto este lugar é um fim de mundo e se mudaram para a lua? É o que eu faria.

– Para a sua informação eu não tenho netos, sequer tenho filhos. Pela rainha, quantos anos você acha que eu tenho seu pirralho?! – Me sobressaltei com a voz atrás de mim. Jurei que esta parecia levemente entristecida, mas creio que era só impressão. Quando me virei para encará-lo era como se o próprio diabo estivesse na Terra – Ao menos está fazendo seu trabalho?!

– A-Acho que eu encontrei a fonte do problema! Alguém trocou os fios aqui, viu? – Apontei para um fio vermelho e azul que estavam estranhamente grudados – É claro que ela não iria funcionar! Vamos ver...

Assim que arrumei ambos os fios, a luz voltou para aquele local. Pude notar também um pequeno foco de luz saindo da janela do curral, e suspirei aliviado. Estranhamente, o velho ranzinza parecia sem graça.

– Não é como se eu tivesse mexido nisso... De qualquer forma, obrigado. – Notei um pequeno pigarreio como se tentasse consertar o tom de voz tremido que insistia em escapar de sua voz – Mas não pense que acabou! Venha, há mais coisas para serem feitas.

Se vocês me perguntarem agora o que eu fiz naquele dia, eu simplesmente não consigo listar. Arrumei a fiação da energia, é claro, mas fiz trabalhos que nunca pensei realizar em minha vida: arrumei o telhado do casebre, colhi alguns legumes da plantação, movi baldes de tinta para um depósito, dei comida aos cavalos, limpei a merda deles... Em resumo, milhões e milhões de atividades nas quais eu, como um técnico de reparos, não possuía obrigação alguma em fazer! E para piorar ele gritava o tempo todo em meu ouvido o quão inútil eu estava sendo e que precisava trabalhar mais rápido. Oras, não era minha culpa se eu não sabia que logo depois de colher uma alface eu não deveria arrancar suas folhas e amassá-las até parecerem pílulas. Não era assim que as pílulas de alimentação instantânea eram feitas por acaso?!

Mas entre as gritarias e resmungos, aquele caipira me revelou seu nome. Era Arthur Kirkland. Um nome realmente pomposo para um velho rabugento, mas até que combinava, pensando bem. Descobri também que ele facilmente ficava sem graça, mas que evitava demonstrar esse sentimento. Ainda por cima era orgulhoso!

Em minha denominada cama, eu reclamava baixinho da dor em meus braços. Só conseguia olhar para cima devido à dor em meu pescoço, e ouvia os cavalos relincharem.

– Por favor, calem à boca! Eu sei que são vocês Mickey e Terminator! – depositei minhas mãos sobre meus olhos, tentando descansar – Eu tive um dia puxado, tenham dó!

– Você deu nome aos meus cavalos?! – Eu estava começando a me acostumar com o fato dele sempre aparecer de repente e aos gritos – E ainda por cima ridículos assim?!

– Muito melhor do que William e Elizabeth I – Fiz um biquinho, sentando-me com dificildade – E o nome dos outros são Steve, Ronal–

– E ainda por cima mudou o gênero da Elizabeth! – Ele soltou um bufo furioso, logo depois se acalmando. Podia imaginá-lo contando até dez em sua cabeça até finalmente conseguir falar em tom normal novamente – Venha. O jantar está na mesa.

Não precisei que ele repetisse a informação para me levantar em um pulo e segui-lo até a cozinha. Meu estômago implorava por comida e confesso que mastiguei um pouco de feno para ver se era gostoso (qual é! Os cavalos comiam aquilo, não?).

– N-Não é nada demais, apenas um pouco de frango com legumes assados. – Alguma coisa em seu tom de voz indicava o quão feliz ele estava, apesar de sua expressão não ter mudado nada – Então não espere grande coisa...

– Está brincando?! Estou faminto! – Quase podia medir sua afobação ao servir as porções em pratos – Posso atacar?

E com um sinal positivo com a cabeça, comecei a devorar a comida. Fazia anos que não comia algo sólido, e sequer notei que não conseguia diferenciar o frango dos legumes, tamanho era o estado de carbonização de ambos. Mas estava faminto, e para mim o gosto era simplesmente o mesmo. O gosto de queimado era até estranhamente agradável, tamanha minha fome.

Por alguns minutos, percebi que Arthur me observava, incrédulo. Parecia levemente assustado, mas feliz ao mesmo tempo.

– O que foi? – Disse de boca cheia e notei ele saindo de seus desvaneios – Vai ficar me encarando? É meio estranho de comer assim cara...

– A-Ah...! – Assim que notou o quão estranho estava agindo, ele tratou de se servir também e começar a digerir a própria comida. Passamos alguns minutos assim, o silêncio pairando pela cozinha enquanto ambos comíamos. E então ele parou de repente, parecendo ponderar bastante antes de começar a falar – D-Desculpe-me. Faz algum tempo que não possuo campainha para o jantar. Os últimos técnicos que requisitei foram embora com uma forte intoxicação alimentar. Eu não sei o que andavam comendo para sairem neste estado...

Eu tinha quase certeza que a culpa era de Arthur, mas preferi não falar nada. Não sabia muito bem o que dizer, pois aquela declaração parecia de alguma forma importante para ele. Apenas repeti o prato, o que pareceu ser o bastante. Pela primeira vez desde que cheguei, ele sorriu. E algo naquele sorriso me dizia que não era demonstrado com muita frequência.

Aquele cara poderia ser chato, ranzinza, antiquado e caipira, mas não podia não sentir pena dele. Pois, de alguma forma, parecia apenas... solitário.

–-

Eu acreditei que após nossa conversa naquela noite, nossa relação se tornaria menos difícil e mais prazerosa. Que eu poderia dormir até mais tarde, receber quatro refeições ao dia, ter uma cama... mas estava completamente errado.

Com o passar dos dias, nada mudou. Era tratado da mesma forma e apenas era alimentado se tivesse realizado ao menos três tarefas antes do horário de cada refeição. E não bastava ser rápido, precisava ser realizada com precisão e ter a rigorosa aprovação de Arthur. É claro que eu realizava muitos reparos pela casa e demais aposentos da fazenda, mas era obrigado a fazer um bando de trabalhos estranhos também. Tive que aprender a lidar com os animais, as plantas e principalmente aquele modo de vida tão primitivo. Mas enquanto dormia, minha vida na lua invadia meus sonhos. Eu jogava a nova versão de O Ataque de Júpiter com uma bacia de pílulas de pipoca em uma mão e o controle de visão na outra. Ia à loja de robótica comprar mais óleo para meu cachorro-robô, Kirk. E o prazer diário de morar na lua parecia a maior felicidade que eu poderia ter agora que não estava mais lá.

Mas conforme os dias passavam, um padrão estranho tomou conta. Ainda sonhava com a lua mas... Arthur de alguma forma estava lá. Era uma realidade totalmente irreal, já que ele ria com os simuladores de filme tanto quanto eu. Eu ligo isso ao fato de que nossa relação não melhorou, mas era capaz de compreendê-lo mais. Descobri que mora sozinho naquela fazenda desde pequeno e que seus pais faleceram quando ele era um adolescente. Possuía apenas 29 anos (ainda que mais velho do que eu, era bem mais jovem do que imaginava) e nunca havia se relacionado de verdade com alguém. Por alguma razão ainda não descoberta ele odiava a tecnologia lunar, mas creio que a razão iria se revelar com o tempo.

Ele era mal-humorado, verdade, mas parecia incrivelmente feliz quando cuidava de sua fazenda. Isso era, de alguma forma, bastante interessante. Às vezes eu podia observá-lo cuidando de sua roseira com tanto cuidado como se polisse um pedaço de diamante. Peguei-me observando-o bastante, na realidade, tanto porque precisava aprender a lidar com certas coisas da fazenda caso quisesse manter o meu emprego quanto porque Arthur era simplesmente interessante.

E de uma maneira estranha, adorável.

Por exemplo, três dias depois que cheguei eu estava aprendendo a plantar sementes, e trabalhamos a manhã e tarde toda na horta. Todas as vezes que trabalhávamos na horta eu retirava minha camisa, é claro, mas naquele dia em especial eu notei que o sol começava a me afetar. O tom da minha pele já não era mais o mesmo e quando mostrei para Arthur o quanto eu estava bronzeado, ele corou fortemente e pediu que eu voltasse ao trabalho.

Meu mais novo hobbie, sem meus simuladores, cachorro-robô, corridas espaciais e lançamento de jogos, era deixar Arthur sem graça.

Se eu sentia falta de toda a tecnologia lunar? É claro que sim. Mas creio que fui lentamente me acostumando a ficar ali, e principalmente com a presença de Arthur. Eu possuía amigos na Lua, é claro, mas não éramos tão próximos assim. Peguei-me uma noite após o jantar falando sem parar das maravilhosas construções arquitetônicas lunares, e por mais que sempre fizesse questão de ressaltar o quanto odiava aquela maldita Lua, Arthur parecia me ouvir. Ele prestava atenção, apesar de tudo.

E talvez por ter, de alguma forma, me ligado a Arthur, foi com uma mistura estranha de emoções que recebi a notícia de que meu contrato havia acabado. Foram duas semanas o prazo combinado com a empresa, mas Arthur apenas me avisou um dia antes de minha partida. No momento que recebi a notícia eu não sorri. Apenas alguns segundos depois soltei uma risada, falando o quanto eu estava aliviado por poder voltar à civilização normal, mas Arthur nada disse. Apenas sorriu também, se retirando do estábulo.

Levantei-me no meio da noite, sem conseguir cair no sono. Fui para fora e percebi que estava bem frio, soltando um pequeno grito de arrependimento por não ter uma quantidade maior de roupa cobrindo minha pele. Caminhei um pouco, indo em direção às roseiras que Arthur cuidava tão bem, sentando-me a poucos metros desta.

– Saiu para uma caminhada noturna? – Ouvi a voz calma dele atrás de mim, e logo se sentou ao meu lado – Isso não é muito a sua cara.

– Sem um video-game ou televisão não é muito agradável ficar trancado em um ambiente fechado – Deixei escapar, em um bufo – E o cheiro lá dentro do estábulo não é muito agradável.

– Você e essa sua tecnologia maldita...

O silêncio então tomou conta. Arthur parecia levemente tenso, para dizer o mínimo, e pensei se não era minha culpa por ter mencionado algo que não devia. Ambos olhávamos em frente, como se pudéssemos enxergar algo por entre as rosas, mas a verdade é que cada um de nós estava preso em seus próprios pensamentos.

Lentamente, senti algo se mexer ao meu lado. Quando me virei, Arthur havia se deitado na grama, e observava o céu. Olhei para ele confuso, e ele retribui o olhar.

– O céu está lindo hoje. Veja. – Ele fez um gesto com a cabeça que entendi que queria que me deitasse também. Obedeci. – Se tem algo que me orgulho desta fazendo é a linda vista que temos do céu. A Lua fica logo ali-

Arthur se calou de repente, apenas encarando a imensidão azul escuro. Eu já havia, no período em que estive na fazenda de Arthur, parado para observar o céu noturno e poder ter uma pequena vista da minha antiga casa. De longe parecia até colorida de várias cores, mas eu sabia que eram apenas vários pontos que indicavam as construções e satélites que a circulavam. Em meus primeiros dias um sorriso automaticamente se abria ao poder vê-la novamente, mas por alguma razão não consegui sorrir naquela hora. Arthur parecia de alguma forma...

– ...Você está triste? – Arthur virou seu rosto para poder me encarar, e eu fiz o mesmo com ele – Por eu ir embora amanhã e tal... Q-Quero dizer, eu sei que essa pergunta é meio estranha, mas-

– Não. – Ele respondeu de maneira ríspida, me deixando levemente incomodado – Eu vivi sozinho nessa fazenda por anos. É com o que estou acostumado.

Abri a boca, mas nada disse. Logo tratei de fechá-la, pois realmente não havia nada a dizer. Aquilo soou terrivelmente deprimente, mas creio que era verdade. Eu havia ficado apenas duas semanas aqui. Ele ficou sozinho por mais de dez anos. É claro que ele estaria acostumado com a solidão.

– Mas ninguém deveria se acostumar com algo assim. – Olhei novamente para ele – É um tanto deprimente, não acha?

– Mas o que você quer que eu faça? – Ele deixou escapar um sorriso irônico – Implore para que você fique aqui comigo?

Aquilo me incomodou. Bastante, para ser sincero. Arthur não era um dos homens mais charmosos e simpáticos nos quais já conheci, e compreender o porquê de estar sozinho no momento não era muito difícil. Era quase como se eu sentisse pena dele, mas eu sabia que não era isso. Eu soube no momento em que me passou pela cabeça responder um "sim" para sua pergunta.

Tudo aquilo era muito estranho e confuso. Arthur não era o tipo de pessoa fácil de se ler, e adivinhar seus pensamentos era quase impossível. Eu o observava como se pudesse daquilo arrancar um pouco do que se passava em sua cabeça. Ele virou seu rosto em minha direção, ainda sorrindo de sua pergunta irônica, mas logo aquele sorriso desapareceu. Nossos olhos se encontravam de uma maneira estranha. Não éramos amantes, sequer éramos amigos, mas de alguma forma eu compreendia seus sentimentos. E sabia que Arthur possuía uma camada de ironia e rispidez difícil de se passar sobre, mas assim que você conseguisse superá-la, era uma grande criança, apaixonado por seu modo de vida e pelos pequenos prazeres que este o proporcionava. Era introvertido, com uma simples xícara de chá e um bom livro era capaz de se manter entretido por horas. Em seu interior era bastante sentimental, e deixá-lo envergonhado, preocupado ou até mesmo triste era muito mais fácil do que poderia aparentar. Mas deixá-lo feliz... aquilo ainda era um grande mistério para mim. Ei, me dê uma folga! Eu conheço o cara há apenas duas semanas! Não fui capaz de conhecê-lo direito, e creio que nunca conhecemos uma pessoa por completo. Mas era algo que eu gostaria de ir embora possuindo o conhecimento. Eu simplesmente não sabia o porquê disso, era apenas algum desejo egoísta e inapropriado, mas o que mais eu poderia fazer?

Suas orbes verdes ainda me estudavam. Me perguntei o que se passava pela sua mente, se seus pensamentos eram similares aos meus, ou se estava simplesmente pensando sobre como ele iria começar sua jornada de trabalho amanhã. Sorrateiramente, estendi minha mão em direção à dele. Elas roçaram por alguns segundos, e pude sentir o braço de Arthur emitir um pequeno espasmo ao simples toque de nossas mãos. Respirei fundo e a segurei. Pude observar seu rosto adquirindo lentamente a tonalidade vermelha e não pude evitar de sorrir. Mas assim que ele se acostumou com o toque eu pude senti-lo apertar sua mão de volta. Sorri novamente.

E desta vez, notei também o pequeno sorriso que se formou em seu rosto. De alguma maneira meu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Eu não compreendia muito bem o porquê, mas vê-lo feliz antes de partir de alguma maneira aliviou um grande peso em minhas costas.

E naquele momento, acho que compreendi. Assim como um dos grandes prazeres de sua vida era apenas passar uma agradável tarde podando com cuidado suas amadas rosas, fazê-lo feliz era assim, simples. Mas não era um simples fácil, se é que você consegue me entender. Arthur era um homem complicado, que agia de maneira irregular e nunca era possível adivinhar qual seria seu próximo movimento, apesar de que fazia questão de ser pontual e manter sua rotina em ordem. Como alguém poderia ser assim, tão desconexo? Mas acho que aquilo é o que fazia Arthur alguém tão interessante.

Não notei quando minha mão apertou mais forte a dele, e nem quando ele fechou os olhos. Observei o céu mais uma vez e respirei fundo. Pegar um trabalho na Terra por alguns anos, conseguir grana e voltar para a Lua. Esse sim era meu objetivo aqui.

Eu não percebi naquele momento, mas enquanto segurava minha mão e sentia o calor de meu corpo junto ao seu, em contraste com o frio noturno, Arthur adormeceu em paz. Sua respiração havia se tornado lenta e compassada, enquanto repousava do cansaço de um dia de trabalho duro e da solidão que há anos se acumulava dentro de si.


End file.
